


All Fired Up

by IllyasJames



Series: Fire [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Photo Shoots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: After Victor and Yuuri being together for a few weeks now, most of his colleagues have begun noticing some massive differences in Victor's behavior.But none so great as the one they see the moment Yuuri visits a shoot set to remind Victor about Lunch.





	All Fired Up

**Author's Note:**

> Day 141 of my 365FF Challenge.
> 
> I thank everyone for all the love my stories are getting. Thank you. They really help with my mood.   
> Today I dealt with a panic attack, so I guess after everything else that happened this week that was a good way to end it. :}
> 
> Drop by [ my Tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) if there is anything you want to ask, or if you want to show your support.
> 
> ps for all of you waiting for more call for me stories. I'm working on the Seung Gil ones right now as most asked about him. :}

Mila walks in to get her outfits fitted, clutching her coffee and some magazines for between the shoots, almost coming to a complete halt when she sees that she isn't the first one there. Nope for the third time in as many shoots Victor mister-fashionably-late Nikiforov is already there. And by the look of things he's been here for a while now.

"Hiya Mila. Glad you could join us." The photographer turns at her smiling brightly. He is kidding right, making it sound as if she's late. She's nearly an hour early as she likes edging into her mindset slowly. "Victor's already done with his first set and Georgi is nearly set up for his, so I don't want to rush you" which means he really does want to rush her "But could you get fitted and at the set in say twenty minutes. We have this fantastic idea for a group shot with the first sets, and that way Victor can change when we do your solo shots."

She just nods. she was never one to make a big scene, and she knows that his request isn't out of the order. Honestly how often did Victor not get the exact same request the moment he'd step into a studio, except he would actually be late when that happened. She walks towards dress and make-up to be past by Georgi on his way to set, so what if her eyes stayed on his butt a second longer than common decency says is permittable. The man is georgeous. Pun intended. 

Getting dressed is easy but her hair is willing a different direction than the stylist originally had in mind. Bad luck, if it doesn't want to go flat it really does not do that. So in the end she get's styled with what can only be described as 'I just rolled out of bed all fucked up-hair'. She saunters to the set on heels no woman would ever wear for such a long distance, these are five feet distance heels at most. But they do bring out the length of her leg in the mini-dress she's wearing. 

As she still have some minutes to spend she gets to watch Victor and Georgi together. At some point their clothes have become looking disheveled and she can't help but feel that the poses are suggesting some out of frame activity. Especially as the set includes a bed with rumpled sheets. She's used to some risque shoots but she's certain this one is borderline general public. 

When it's her turn to step on the set she's fully aware that she's going to be the fantasy woman in the shoot. The photographer is clear in what he wants, so after him pushing, prodding, and simply putting their limbs where he wants them, she finds herself sandwiched between the two man with her right hand clutching Georgi's tie pulling him down. Her left leg snaking around his leg, being held up by his right hand just inches of her knee. His left hand is on her right hip. Her left hand though is on Victor's hip, making the man stand so close to her she can lean her shoulders to his chest. His left hand is slipped under the short sleeve of her dress, pulling it slightly off-shoulder, accentuating her breast. But his right hand is cupping Georgi's cheek. Also the first way they keep their faces tell a story. She is looking at Georgi, he's looking up at Victor, and Victor is looking at the camera. The next few poses aren't any less risque. 

When she switches to the one on one's they mellow down a bit. But the one she looks like she's just spend a good deal of time between Georgi's legs is one she'll ask a copy of, she's certain it's one of her best shots ever. Then when she finally get's her solo shots done she can see Victor already done up in his second outfit. What ever got into him today, he'd always take at least half an hour between changing outfits and that was if they managed to convince him to be quick. 

She can still remember that one shoot that ran out nearly three hours because he had decided to take a nap, after walking in two hours late with a hangover. Sure the gossip in the office was that he and the student were still together, which would be his longest relationship ever, so maybe that is what got in him. She can't help the giggle with that thought. She can just imagine Victor getting it over and over, while being told how to behave. The mischievous smile she gets is deemed perfect by the photographer. 

~

Georgi doesn't mind the fast pace the shoot is taking. Normally he has way to much time to remember his former relationship during any shoots with Victor, so this is a good distraction. When he arrived that morning he had not expected for Victor already being put in make-up, and Georgi was over an hour early as his sleep was shot lately. His own fault as he just can't help date the wrong women. he's a hopeless romantic and proud of it.

So when the photographer tells him the setting of the shoot, he was a bit apprehensive. Sure he'd done several of those shoots with women, which led to more than one girlfriend to be jealous of people he saw as no more than colleagues. It's one of the reason he started to date people in the business, they should know better. Poorly most had turned out to be the stereotypes people always talk about. 

He get's his clothes handed to him when he overhears Victor making a phone call. Seems he and his student boyfriend are still together. Good for him, he really wishes them the very best. Victor walks to the set looking every bit a satisfied man. Okay, Georgi isn't a saint, he wants to be able to look like that without the make-up department to be a part of it. 

Sure enough they make his hair fall in scruffy sexed-up strands around his face instead of his patented pointed look. They add just enough blush around his cheekbones to make him look like he only just lost his innocence. He's okay with playing the part if that is what the client wants. When he leaves for the set Mila walks past him, he makes it a point not to look. He's seen her handle the little Tiger, he's not going to give her any reason to go off at him.

The shoot is far more relaxed than he had thought it would be. Even the part where they are on the bed together, and there are hands in places he never thought another man would touch him, he feels completely at ease. Which is another first as Victor is one to usually be described by him as having restless energy. Now though he can see how the man garnered such a great fanbase. If his fantasies went in that direction he'd have been lost.

He was lost after the group shoot. Surely the shoot would have many shots that would never see the light of day. No magazine would ever post that shot of him having his hands held behind his back with Mila on her leaning in front of him. Victor's head is in a way to provocative position for any magazine to ever post it. 

The second set of clothes are a bit faster as the client requested solo shots only, as for the third and fourth set as well. The fifth one is a group shot with a few more models that came in during the fourth set. He ends up with Sara Crispino in his arms during that set, something he is certain her brother will make a fuss about afterwards even if Georgi had nothing to say about it. 

It's during that shoot something happens that none saw coming. Yuuri Katsuki walks in, wearing nothing but very tight shorts under an oversized knitted sweater, and when Victor wants to run up to him the young man only points at him and shakes his head. At this Victor simply sits back down and the shoot can continue without a hitch. 

During a short break, in which the assistants change the setting and the photographer changes the light settings, Victor is on Yuuri before most can fathom he even moved. The kiss they share make it very clear that if they were alone on the set the bed would get messed up even more than it already was. A fact proven when Victor's hand slip under the sweater revealing the skintight leotard worn by the dance major. 

The photographer calls them all back to the set, and honesty deems that every person there, having already once worked with Victor take their time, working on their old memory of Victor not usually stopping what he does to do what a photographer is saying. So all of them are surprised when he let's go of Yuuri at once and after placing a chaste kiss on the man's cheek he turns back to the set at once.

Later on, when they have their make-up removed, finishing the shoot half an hour earlier than planned, Georgi feels the need to ask what made him act the way he did that day. Victor flashes him a great smile, a smile filled with so much happy, sweet, devotion it would rot your teeth if it could.

"Yuuri is almost done with the practices of his end of year recital, and they are in this neighborhood. So he told me this morning that if I managed to be done in time we could spend the whole hour and a half between that and his afternoon class and my next assignment in our apartment. There is no greater motivation than to know you'll spent an hour in bed with the man you love, to get one to do things a bit faster." 

The fact that Yuuri had simply bribed the most impossible person to work with using sex makes all the models just look over at the dance major, who completely unaware is standing near the door texting and looking way to sweet to have done something like that. Then again, the man is wearing skintight leggings and leotards. In public.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> If so please consider dropping a comment, even something as simple as a smiley makes my day. :}


End file.
